drew_picklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Pickles goes To Bumblyburg/(Transcript)
Drew Pickles (voiced by Microsoft Sam): "Hello my Name is Drew Pickles and Today I am going to Bumblyburg from the hit video series, Vedgey-Tales and its spin-off, LarryBoy; The Cartoon Adventures. if you flaming swell faggots don't know who LarryBoy is, LarryBoy is a superHero and a main character in Vedgey-Tales'es LarryBoy series, the alter-ego of Larry the Cucumber. So, In order when I get to Bumblyburg, I will have to drive my Penis-Car to the Countertop so I walk into my Gaping anus garage and find my Swell P P Penis car and unlock the door with my penis keys and drive my Penis car to the Vedgey Tales Kitchen countertop and proceed to search for Bumblyburg like look-look-look-look-look-look-look-look-look-look-look-look and I will not find Bumblyburg so I will go ask my brand new butt-buddies Jimmy and Jerry Gourd If they know how to get to Bumblyburg, Jimmy Gourd will grin in a very swell homosexual way and say to me..." Jimmy Gourd (voiced by Speakonia Adult Male #1): "Well Drew, The way to get to Bumblyburg is a very swell sexual process; You must shove 43 markers up your asshole and Draw out pictures of Penises on the countertop's ground with your ass." Drew Pickles: "Jimmy will give me Markers and I will then start the swell process of using all of the Markers as dildus like aw i aw i aw i aw i aw eieieieieieie owowowow owowow This is so o o o o fucking swell eieieieieieieieieieieieie drawing Penises on the Countertop hahahahahahahahaha This one looks like Barney the Dinosaurs penis and This one looks like Clifford the Big red Dogs penis hahahahahahahahahahaha this Video is so super cool and will possibly be long or short hahahahahahahahaha somethings happening hahahahahahahaha and Then i will fall into one of the Penises i drew and Enter inside one while cumming soisoisoisoisoisoisosiosiosiosoisoisoisoisoi bag That was super swell. I will then be in front of a town of Bumblyburg, then I will undoubtedly see a flashing heroic searchlight that is a LarryBoy signal up in the sky, because That is where LarryBoy gets called. next I will walk down the street to find some sexy Healthy foods to ass-Rape, I will then enter the Daily Bumble and go up the elevator and see Bob the Tomato sitting down at his Office desk while Junior Asparagus is writing something down on his notepad and Vicky Cucumber is Taking Pictures of fishes inside a tank, I will rudely barge into Bob's Office and by imitating the Manager I say "What the Fuck is going on here?" Bob says "Do I know you?" I will say 'Hello my name is Drew Pickles, the most Homosexual organism in the Multiverse and I am here to rape all of the talking Healthy foods in Bumblyburg, so I can eat them all tomorrow." Bob will become so disgusted and say "You are totally a Sick fuck, Get the fuck out of my office before I call Security." and then i will say my favorite phrase; "I will show you the true Definition of a Sick Fuck!" as I rape him and Junior Asparagus like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Junior has a swell Yellow cap as fine to lick and kiss hahahahahahahahahahaha, but I'm actually using it as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw aw i aw i aw i aw i o o o o o o o o o o o o eieieieieieieieieie this video must be flagged by Vedgey Tales FanBoys or SoccerMoms hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, or it could be removed by Big Idea hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using Bob's bow tie and sun visor cap as dildus aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o Suck my big penis you two glurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblur Now it's time for me to cum onto you guys soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisosiosiosoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell. Vicky will then see what I have done to Bob and Junior, then she will say "What have you Done to Bob and Junior you Monster?" and I will not answer that question, but instead will begin to destroy her with my penis and my testicles and it will sound like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack Shut the hell up bitch smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack you are just a stupid disgusting cunt bitch smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack This will teach people that you and Larry will not become ahaha a couple smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack You suck ass smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack. After I beat Vicky to a bloody pulp, Larry the Cucumber (the Janitor of the Daily Bumble) will come ahaha come into Bob's office and he will see what I have done and he will have a disgusted look at the knocked out bodies of Bob and Junior covered in Cum, Piss and Crap, and Larry will approach me and say "What the Heck have you done? Are you with Awful Alvin?" And I will say "Hell no Larry, but I am Drew Pickles, the Most homosexual organism in the multiverse." He will say "You better get outta here. You're a lot of Trouble." then I will get Pissed off and say "Not until I take your anal-innocence" and then I will Fuck Larry like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha You are thinking about Heroism, but now I'm thinking about ButtSex hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Oh my god you have such green smooth skin hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using your mop as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o o eieieieieieie e e e e e this video is a little bit long maybe hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah and It's so fucking random as well hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using the busted pieces of the 4th wall as dildos like aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw eieie awoooooooooooooooooo suck my penis glurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurbglurblurbglurblur time to turn the Daily Bumble into the Sexy Bumble soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag that was swell. After i'm finished rapeing him I will become bored and leave the Daily Bumble and go to the ''Bumblyburg Community Colleg''e and go to Professor Bok Choy's SuperHero Class 'and see him teaching something important in class, while he thinks about bible lessons. So I will annoy the class and begin to pummel Bok Choy like ''hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha You are thinking about bible lessons,but now I'm thinking about ButtSex hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha You will teach the class the mature lesson on How to hurt innocent girls and to butt-rape the boys hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm hotly rapeing you teaching skills hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah using the shattered pieces of the 4th wall as dildos again aw aw aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o o hahahahahahahaha suck my cock blurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglur and Now it's time for my to cum on your head soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag that was swell. all of the Superhero foods will become all shocked and '''Dark Crow will say "Sir, What the Hell have you done to Bok choy You strange looking faggot" and then I will say "I have raped Bok Choy in the ass and almost turned him into a homosexual poopy faggot." But before Dark Crow and the other SuperHeroes begin to attack me, I will see that larryBoy signal flashing in the sky again, and LarryBoy will come into the Classroom, while still dizzy from when I raped Larry at the Daily Bumble and then LarryBoy will see me again in the Class and LarryBoy will yell..." LarryBoy: "GoodBye, Bumblyburg!" Drew Pickles: "and Then I will Jump him with my Cock and screw him and the other male superHeroes like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using your super suction plunger ears as dildos hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahohahah You are no match for the swell power of Drew Pickles and his 300 Mile long wiener hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I love you you fucking '''Scarlet Tomato' hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I, Am, That, Faggot! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha How do you like my fib from OuterSpace invading your ass hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Suck my super suction cock like blurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglur now Time to turn the Bumblyburg Community College into the Bumblyburg Homosexuality College soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell.'' I will then go to the Larry Manor to ring the door bell and see Alfred (the alter-ego of Archibald Asparagus) who is LarryBoy's famous friendly butler. he will say "May I help you sir?" I will say "Hello My name is Drew Pickles, the gayest organism in the universe and I have come to your locale to rape all of the Healthy foods in Bumblyburg, especially that fact that I can rape LarryBoy four times a day." Alfred will say "Sir, you are Extremely a Sick Loser, please leave this Mansion or else I tell Master Lare-eieieieieieiei''eieieieieieieie hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm rapeing you, before your finishing your sentence hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Oh, and I didn't turn LarryBoy gay yet hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using more broken pieces of the 4th wall as dildos aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o eieieieieie e e e e e e i i i aw i aw this video is totally random and will be normal as well hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha MixelFan69 knows LarryBoy because he is the sexiest hero ever hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah using your bow tie as a dildo aw aw aw aw eieieieieieie suck my penis blurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglur now time for me to make a mess in this Mansion soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell.'' after i am finished, LarryBoy will step into the Larry Manor and see the chaos I have done to Alfred and Alfred will say "Master Larry, There is a Strange looking man who is doing damage to Bumblyburg." and LarryBoy will say to me "You again. But, I thought i tried to stop you." I will say "Fuck You,I can rape whoever the hell i want." He will then use One of his Plunger ears to try to stop me again, but using my Mastadonic PowerPuff swell homosexual cat-like reflexes I will dodge all of his plunger attacks and will say "Ha you missed you super sexy rotten pickled cucumber." and he will say 'Hey, That's not nice" and I will grab him with my penis and engage him and Alfred in a 2-way like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, Is that what all these new buttons are for? hahahahahahahahaha Well I have some up my ass hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Ha using your Larry Mobile as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw aw i aw i aw i awoooooooooooooooooo o o o o o o o o o eieieieieieieieie e e e e e e e e aw e e e eieie using Alfred's monocle as a dildo aw aw aw aw aw o o o o o o o o o both of you suck my cock blurglurblurglurblurglurblurglur get ready for me cum awn your faces soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag That was swell. Next some dumb bitch female Foods who are Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry and Laura Carrot, who are new to this place, will come over to me and will become se disgusted and I will puke all over them ble-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauh Then they will ask If i'm feeling sick and I will say "Hell no fucking shit you Dumb bitches" are they will say "There is no ever need to use such inappropriate language" and I will respond by smacking them with my Mastodonic 300 Mile long penis like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack Why do they have to add Females to this place smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack It is better with only Male foods smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack But MixelFan69 wouldn't hate hahaha smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack It was only part of VeggieTales chat box smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack bag That was swell. Next I will go to Jimmy's ice cream parlor so I can have my swell Ice cream, Jimmy Gourd will say "May I help you sir?" and I will say "I would like a Drew Pickles styled Ice Cream, which the one shapes like a Penis, with Vanilla Ice cum, poopy fudge syrup, chocolate shit ice cream, and a shit corn cherry on top." Jimmy Gourd will say "coming right Up sir." and take a cone and put vanilla ice cum on it like soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi and put poopy fudge syrup on it like poopapoopapoopapoopoopoo and put shit ice cream on it like poopoo o o o o o o o o and put a shit corn on top and he will say 'here you go sir" and I will say "Thanks, come ahaha come again." and I will start eating my Ice Cream like licklicklick nomnomnomnom licklicklick nomnomnomnom urlurlurlurlurlurl, and While I'm eating I will rape Jimmy Gourd like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha This ice cream tastes so fucking swell hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha LarryBoy is coming to try to stop me hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah this video is not available due to a copyright claim by Big Idea hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Fucking other Healthy foods, MixelFan69 knows and didn't feel like writing about like hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha These include those idiotic eggplants Herbet and Wally hahahahahahahahahaha that wierd squash Mr. Lunt hahahahahahahahaha that old faggot who so wise Pa Grape hahahahahahahahahaha that big faggot who reminds me of Mr. Burns Mr. Nezzer hahahahahahahahahahaha the three Scallions hahahahahahahahahahaha the French Peas John-Claude and Phil-leap hahahahahahahahahahaha Junior's father Mike hahahahahahahahahahaha that monster faggot who is green and creepy Franken-celery hahahahahahahahahahaha the sexy Scottish carrot Scooter hahahahahahahahahaha Officer Wedge hahahahahahahahaha Art Bigotti hahahahahahahahahahahahaha Officer Olaf hahahahahahahahaha Chief Croswell hahahahahahahahahal Ka-Leal the catepillar (he's not a food) hahahahahahahahahahahaha Tom Grape hahahahahahahahahahahah The Peach with hair hahahahahahahahahahaha Percy Pea hahahahahahahahahaha Gary Garlic hahahahahahahahahahahahah Bruce Onion hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and Grandpa George Onion, who MixelFan69 knows hahahahahahahahahahahaha Smacking the female Foods like smacksmacksmacksmacksmack these include that Pear and that Asparagus Mabel and Penelope smacksmacksmacksmack that little bitch who reminds me of Dora the explorer Annie Onion smacksmacksmacksmack Archibald's wife Lovey Asparagus smacksmacksmacksmack the two female grapes Ma Grape and Rosie smacksmacksmacksmack Junior's sister who is annoying Libby Asparagus smacksmacksmacksmack and Callie Flower smacksmacksmacksmack bag That was swell. Up Next Qwerty the computer will step out of his Office (but In reality he steps out the Countertop) and say "What the Heck is going on here?" and I will notice that the New Qwerty is actually an Apple iMac like in the 2010s episodes of Vedgey-Tales, and then I will say "I'm just turning Bumblyburg into Sexyburg" and He will see all of the Chaos I have made he will say "You are such a Sick Fuck, get the Fuck out of here. before I use my keyboard keys to delete you" and then I will say "I will shoe you the True Definition of a Sick Fuck" and then i will rape him like this hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha How the hell do you rape a Computer hahahahahahahahahahahahahah using your Kayboard as a dildo hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha the Computer screen also makes a good dildo hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this video longer than excpected hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Oh look, Qwerty is loading a verse hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination. (Leviticus 18:22) hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha suck my cock glurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblurglur and Now get ready for me to cum all over that stupid Apple iMac knock-off so I will transform him back to normal into an IBM 386, soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag That was swell. Just Then The actual real Manager of the video, Phil Vischer, the creator Of Vedgey Tales, would step out of his office say a manager's catchPhrase (say it with me) "What The Fuck is Going on Here?" and I will "No no no this a Kids Show you can't say bad words like Hell or other words like ass rape dick shit cum jizz whore faggot as Such." He will respond "Oh, sorry. My bad." and I will say "That's Okay." Oh wow. This all sounds Super duper butt-fucking asshole-rapeing penis-car-driving Jimmy direction-needing penis-drawing Male-healthy-food-fucking Female-food smacking cock-sucking 4th-wall-breaking butler-pounding sentence-interrupting shit-swallowing mucus-spitting ice-cream-eating 2-way-engaging innocence-erasing muffin-riding I will turn you homosexual in a fraction of a lot of fractions of a god damn micro-2nd poopy-cum Swell up the bum-bum. I think I'm gonna go to Bumblyburg right now. See you soon Sexy butt-pirate faggots." Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts for Pornoes